Databases are prevelant in computer-implemented systems to enable the organization, storage and retrieval of data. Examples of systems that include databases are hospital information systems (HIS), radiology information systems (RIS), picture archiving and communication system (PACS) or the like. These and similar systems include databases that store patient and other medical-industry-relevant data. The retrieval of data from a database is a fairly common task, although the desired content and format of the respective data may vary depending on the application of the data. Techniques have been developed to convert database data to a desired output. However, many of these existing techniques suffer from a number of drawbacks. For example, a number of data conversion techniques are rigid and designed to only address a specific output. Also, for example, a number of data conversion techniques require an undesirable amount of processing and/or memory resources.